dgraymanfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Capitoli di Bleach
Questa è una lista dei capitoli del manga ''Bleach. La storia racconta le avventure di un ragazzo di quindici anni di nome Ichigo Kurosaki e di Rukia Kuchiki, una Shinigami. Durante uno scontro con uno spirito maligno (Hollow), Rukia rimane gravemente ferita ed è costretta a trasferire parte dei suoi poteri ad Ichigo. Tuttavia, durante il processo di trasferimento qualcosa va storto, e Ichigo assorbe tutti i poteri di Rukia, diventando uno Shinigami a sua volta. La serie è scritta e disegnata da Tite Kubo e pubblicata sulla rivista ''Weekly Shonen Jump. I singoli capitoli sono raccolti da Shueisha in formato tankōbon, che presentano anche una poesia riguardante il personaggio in copertina. Alcuni capitoli presentano il segno "-" davanti al rispettivo numero. Questi capitoli negativi sono ambientati diversi anni prima della storia principale. Il primo volume è uscito in Giappone il 5 gennaio 2002. In Italia il manga è pubblicato da Panini Comics dall'11 maggio 2006, con cadenza mensile. Dal numero 31 a cadenza bimestrale. Lista volumi Volumi 1-10 |isbn giappone = 4-08-873213-8 |data italia = 11 maggio 2006 |isbn italia = 978-8863462074 |capitoli = * 1. - Morte & Fragola * 2. - Antipasto * 3. - Colpire di testa * 4. - PERCHÉ LO MANGI? * 5. - Vincolato-cieco * 6. - microfrattura * 7. - Il Parrocchetto Dalle Gote Rosa |trama = Ichigo Kurosaki è un giovane dotato dell'abilità di vedere gli spiriti. La sua vita subisce un drastico cambiamento quando una Shinigami di nome Rukia Kuchiki, incrocia il suo cammino in cerca di un Hollow, una pericolosa anima smarrita. Durante lo scontro con lo spirito, Rukia rimane gravemente ferita ed è costretta a trasferire parte dei suoi poteri ad Ichigo, che accetta la proposta della Shinigami nel tentativo di proteggere i suoi familiari. Tuttavia, durante il processo di trasferimento, qualcosa va storto ed Ichigo assorbe tutti i poteri di Rukia. Il giorno successivo, Rukia si presenta alla scuola di Ichigo, informandolo che dovrà sostituirla come Shinigami finché non si sarà ripresa. Ichigo salva la sua compagna Inoue Orihime, dal fratello divenuto Hollow, mentre Yasutora "Chad" Sado, un altro suo compagno, trova un pappagallo che ospita l'anima di un bambino e giura di difenderlo. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873237-5 |data italia = 15 giugno 2006 |isbn italia = 978-8863461992 |capitoli = * 8. - Inseguire Chad * 9. - Mostro ed un Trasferimento Abbattuto * 10. - Mostro ed un Trasferimento parte 2 Bacca della Morte * 11. - Dietro.o Mamma * 12. - Il Cancello della Fine * 13. - CATTIVO STANDARD * 14. - Disturbo a Scuola!!! * 15. - Scimmia Saltellante, Elettrizzata * 16. - Scartato ma Ricercato |trama = Chad viene attaccato dall'assassino del ragazzo la cui anima risiede nel pappagallo, divenuto un Hollow. Ichigo salva Chad, che non è in grado di vedere il suo assalitore, uccide l'Hollow e manda l'anima del ragazzo nella Soul Society, dove potrà trovare pace. Successivamente, Rukia consegna ad Ichigo una speciale caramella, che gli consente di lasciare il suo corpo ed assumere i poteri di Shinigami, mentre un'anima artificiale (detta anima modificata) se ne prende cura. Tuttavia, l'anima si rivela difettosa e, disobbedendo agli ordini, inizia a girovagare per la città nel corpo di Ichigo. Dopo che Ichigo l'ha salvata da un Hollow, Kisuke Urahara, il proprietario del negozio dove Rukia l'ha acquistata, la costringe a rientrare nella caramella. Recuperata la caramella da Urahara, Rukia la riconsegna ad Ichigo. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873275-8 |data italia = 13 luglio 2006 |isbn italia = 978-8863462531 |capitoli = * 17. - 17 giugno * 18. - 17 giugno op. 2 "Non Riesco A Sorridere Non Farmene Una Colpa" * 19. - 17 giugno op. 3 "ricordi sotto la pioggia" * 20. - 17 giugno op. 4 "ci incontriamo di nuovo" * 21. - 17 giugno op. 5 "Il ragazzo combattente" * 22. - 17 giugno op. 6 "BATTAGLIA SUL CIMITERO" * 23. - 17 giugno op. 7 "Volontà tagliente, lama smussata" * 24. - 17 giugno op. 8 "Pure condoglianze" * 25. - 17 giugno op. 9 "Il ragazzo combattente 2" Mix Del Blues Del Sigaro |trama = L'anima artificiale di nome Kon viene messa in un peluche di un leone, che Ichigo tiene nella sua stanza. Con la sua famiglia, Ichigo va a far visita alla tomba della madre, il giorno dell'anniversario della sua morte. Venendo a conoscere le circostanze della morte della donna, Rukia sospetta che la madre di Ichigo sia stata uccisa da un Hollow. Al cimitero, le sorelle minori di Ichigo, Yuzu e Karin, vengono attaccate da un Hollow di nome Grand Fisher. Quando Ichigo corre in loro soccorso, apprende che quello che le ha attaccate è lo stesso Hollow che ha ucciso sua madre. Grand Fisher tenta di usare l'immagine di sua madre per distrarre il ragazzo, ma questo se ne accorge e costringe il suo avversario alla fuga. Ripresosi dallo scontro, Ichigo afferma di voler rimanere uno Shinigami, in modo da proteggere i suoi cari. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873310-X |data italia = 10 agosto 2006 |isbn italia = 978-8863467628 |capitoli = * 26. - Il Paradiso Non È Da Nessuna Parte * 27. - Gli Spiriti Non Sono Sempre CON NOI * 28. - Sintomo di Sinestesia * 29. - Fermate quello stupido!! * 30. - Secondo Contatto (era al di fuori della nostra sfera di comprensione) * 31. - GLI EROI POSSONO SALVARTI * 32. - L'Eroe è Sempre Con Me? * 33. - GRANDIOSO FUTURO 7 * 34. L'Arciere Quincy Ti Odia |trama = La famiglia ed alcuni amici di Ichigo, assistono alle riprese dello show televisivo del medium Don Kanonji, il quale, a sua insaputa, trasforma uno spirito in un Hollow. Urahara trasforma Ichigo in Shinigami col suo bastone, cosicché il ragazzo possa battersi con l'Hollow. Con i suoi poteri spirituali, Don Kanonji aiuta Ichigo a sconfiggere l'Hollow e, dopo aver affermato il suo rammarico per averlo creato, viene consolato dal ragazzo. Nei giorni successivi, molti Hollow vengono sconfitti prima che Ichigo e Rukia riescano a rintracciarli. Il responsabile è Uryū Ishida, che utilizza per distruggerli un arco spirituale. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873335-5 |data italia = 14 settembre 2006 |isbn italia = 978-8883439834 |capitoli = * 35. - Puoi Essere Tu Mio Nemico? * 36. - Noi, arrivati al punto di morire per vendetta * 37. - Attraversare il Rubicone * 38. - PIEGATO * 39. - Bracciodestro Del Gigante * 40. - Cresci? * 41. - Principessa & Drago * 42. - Principessa & Drago PARTE 2 "Il Maestoso" * 43. - Principessa & Drago PARTE 3 "Sei fiori" |trama = Nel tentativo di dimostrare che i Quincy, dei quali egli è l'ultimo esponente, sono superiori agli Shinigami, Uryū sfida Ichigo ad una gara a chi distrugge più Hollow. Uryū attira, per questo motivo, centinaia di Hollow a Karakura, mettendo in pericolo numerose persone. Urahara informa Rukia del fatto che i Quincy, invece di purificare le anime degli Hollow come fanno gli Shinigami, le distruggono definitivamente e che i responsabili dello sterminio dei Quincy sono proprio gli Shinigami. Nel frattempo, degli Hollow attaccano Chad ed Orihime, ma entrambi si riescono a difendere risvegliando i propri poteri spirituali, rispettivamente un braccio potenziato ed un sestetto di fate. Sconfitti gli Hollow, in seguito dello sforzo dovuto al risveglio dei loro poteri, i due perdono conoscenza, e Urahara li soccorre entrambi. }} |isbn giappone= 4-08-873366-5 |data italia = 12 ottobre 2006 |isbn italia = 978-8865890769 |capitoli = * 44. - Risvegliato la Miaccia * 45. - Punto dello Scopo * 46. - Carneade ~ Schiena contro schiena * 47. - Schiena contro schiena ~ Cielo Lacerato * 48. - Menos Grande * 49. - scatenato. * 50. - L'Arciere Quincy Ti Odia Parte 2 [Mix Cieco ma Sanguinante * 51. - MORTE 3 * 52. - Emozioni Inutili |trama = Urahara spiega ad Orihime e Chad che il loro contatto con Ichigo gli ha permesso di risvegliare i loro poteri. Ichigo si riunisce ad Uryū e, mentre i due combattono assieme contro gli Hollow, apprendono i reciproci passati. Un gigantesco Hollow, detto Menos Grande, appare di fronte a loro ed Ichigo sfrutta i suoi poteri al massimo per respingerlo. L'accumulo di potere rischia di uccidere Ichigo, ma Uryū lo salva, liberando quello in eccesso. Il giorno successivo, Ichigo tenta di fare amicizia con Uryū, mentre Rukia decide di fare ritorno alla Soul Society. Mentre sta lasciando il mondo dei vivi, la ragazza vien attaccata da uno Shinigami di nome Renji Abarai e dal suo Capitano Byakuya Kuchiki, che è anche suo fratello. I due hanno intenzione di arrestarla per aver trasferito i suoi poteri ad Ichigo, ma Uryū interviene a fermarli. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873392-4 |data italia = 16 novembre 2006 |isbn italia = 978-8883439926 |capitoli = * 53. - Piacere di conoscerti, ti sconfiggerò * 54. - Un fanciullo che non sa neppure chiedere il nome * 55. - CHIUSO * 56. - coda interrotta * 57. - Pioggia di Luglio Incompiuta * 58. - vuoto * 59. - Lezione 1: Un Colpo!+Prigioniero in Casa * 60. - Lezione 1-2: GIU'!! * 61. - Lezione 3: pozzo Sgretolato |trama = Ichigo scopre che Rukia se n'è andata e si mette alla sua ricerca con l'aiuto di Urahara. Renji sconfigge Uryū, ma Ichigo sopraggiunge sul posto ed inizia a battersi con lo Shinigami. Quest'ultimo, spiega che ogni Zanpakutō ha una forma unica, che si può utilizzare solo dopo che il suo padrone scopre il nome della spada. Trasformata la sua arma, Zabimaru, Renji sopraffà Ichigo. Questi riesce a contrattaccare, utilizzando la parte latente dei suoi poteri, ma, prima che riesca a finire il suo avversario, viene gravemente ferito da Byakuya. Su richiesta di Rukia, Ichigo cessa il combattimento e la Shinigami fa ritorno alla Soul Society, senza opporre resistenza. Mentre, al suo negozio, Urahara guarisce Ichigo ed inizia ad allenarlo, il gatto parlante Yoruichi Shihōin si appresta ad addestrare Orihime e Chad, in modo che possano aiutare Ichigo. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873435-1 |data italia = 14 dicembre 2006 |isbn italia = 978-8883439933 |capitoli = * 62. - Lezione 2-2: Brutta Fine Nel Pozzo * 63. - Lezione 2-3: Crollo del Cerchiointeriore * 64. - RITORNO IN NERO * 65. - Collisioni * 66. - LA LAMA ED IO * 67. - Fine delle Lezioni * 68. - Le ultime vacanze estive * 69. - Raduno delle 25:00 * 70. - Dove Gli Hollow Temono di Camminare |trama = Durante l'allenamento, l'assistente di Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, recide la catena che collega l'anima di Ichigo al suo corpo, dando il via alla sua trasformazione in Hollow. All'interno della sua coscienza, Ichigo incontra lo spirito della sua Zanpakutō, il quale gli permette di risvegliare i suoi poteri e diventare uno Shingami invece di un Hollow. Durante la lezione successiva, Ichigo si batte con Urahara, che usa la sua Zanpakutō e lo costringe alla ritirata. Imbarazzato dalla sconfitta, Ichigo parla nuovamente con lo spirito della sua Zanpakutō che gli rivela il suo nome, Zangetsu, il che gli permette di trasformare la sua arma, potenziandola. Terminato l'addestramento, Ichigo si unisce ad Orihime, Uryū, Chad e Yoruichi, ed il gruppo si appresta a raggiungere la Soul Society per salvare Rukia. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873495-5 |data italia = 18 gennaio 2007 |isbn italia = 978-8863460605 |capitoli = * 71. - INTRUSI * 72. - Il Supergruppo * 73. - Asce Piovigginose * 74. - Braccioperso, Braccioperso * 75. - Pioggia di sangue * 76. - Cavalcacinghiali In Arrivo * 77. - Il nome dell’illustre sottoscritto è Ganju * 78. - incontralO neL seminterratO * 79. - QUATTORDICI GIORNI PER LA COSPIRAZIONE |trama = Ichigo ed il suo gruppo arrivano alla Soul Society e trovano a bloccargli la strada per entrare nella Corte delle Anime Pure, Jidanbō, uno Shinigami mastodontico. Ichigo lo sconfigge facilmente e quest'ultimo acconsente ad aprire il cancello, permettendogli di entrare. Tuttavia, mentre il gruppo tenta di oltrepassare la soglia, il Capitano della 3ª Brigata, Gin Ichimaru, li attacca, ferendo anche Jidanbō e causando la chiusura del cancello. Mentre sono alla ricerca di un altro modo per entrare, Ichigo ed i suoi incontrano Ganju Shiba, il cui odio per gli Shinigami lo costringe a scontrarsi con Ichigo ma, prima che il confronto termini, Ganju si dilegua senza dare spiegazioni. Più tardi, Yoruichi chiede alla sua vecchia amica Kūkaku Shiba, sorella di Ganju, di aiutarli ad entrare nella Corte delle Anime Pure. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873525-0 |data italia = 15 febbraio 2007 |isbn italia = 978-8863462845 |capitoli = * 80. - Il Progetto Stella Cadente * 81. - Incontro a Dodici Toni * 82. - Composizione Conflittuale * 83. - VIENI CON ME * 84. - Il Progetto Stella Cadente 2 Sul Cielo * 85. - INSTRUSI 2 dell'incursione dal tetto * 86. - Stabilire buoni rapporti, OK? * 87. - Danza Con Le Lancie * 88. - COSÌ SFORTUNATI NOI SIAMO * 88.5. - SUPEREROI DI KARAKURA |trama = Per entrare nella Corte delle Anime Pure col cannone di Kūkaku, Ichigo ed i suoi devono imparare a focalizzare le proprie energie spirituali. Intanto, viene convocata una riunione d'emergenza di tutti e tredici i Capitani Shinigami. Tuttavia, prima che Gin possa essere interrogato, un allarme interrompe la riunione. Prima di andarsene, il Capitano della 5ª Brigata, Sōsuke Aizen, esprime i suoi sospetti nei confronti di Gin davanti al Capitano della 10ª Brigata Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Completato l'allenamento, il gruppo di Ichigo, al quale si unisce Ganju, entra nel cannone e viene sparato verso la Corte delle Anime Pure, ma in volo vengono separati. Ichigo e Ganju incontrano e si battono con due componenti dell'11ª Brigata, Ikkaku Madarame e Yumichika Ayasegawa e Ichigo riesce a sconfiggere Ikkaku. |posizione template = coda }} Volumi 11-20 |isbn giappone = 4-08-873555-2 |data italia = 15 marzo 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 89. - Magistrale! E Addio! * 90. - Ci Vediamo Sotto un Fuoco d'Artificio * 91. - RE DEL FREISCHÜTZ * 92. - Magistrale! E Addio! Ripresa * 93. - Vira Verso la Stella * 94. - Prigione Chiamata Rimorso * 95. - SCHIACCIARE * 96. - CONFLITTO CRUENTO * 97. - Parla Della Tua Paura * 98. - La stella e il cane randagio |trama = Ganju sconfigge Yumichika usando dei fuochi d'artificio e si riunisce ad Ichigo. Intanto, Uryū ed Orihime si imbattono in Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, il 4° seggio della 7ª Brigata, che Uryū sconfigge facilmente. Ichigo e Ganju vengono accerchiati da un grande gruppo di Shinigami e riescono a fuggire prendendo in ostaggio un maldestro membro della 4ª Brigata, Hanatarō Yamada. Quest'ultimo gli rivela una scorciatoia per raggiungere il luogo dove viene tenuta Rukia. Mentre si reca a trovare Rukia, Renji, il Vice-Capitano della 6ª Brigata, affronta Ichigo. Il ragazzo, usando quanto appreso da Urahara, sopraffà Renji. Prima di cadere sconfitto, Renji ricorda la lunga amicizia con Rukia e chiede ad Ichigo di salvarla. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873576-5 |isbn italia = |data italia = 14 aprile 2007 |capitoli = * 99. - Nube Nera di Guerra Mortale * 100. - Come un fiore sul ciglio di un precipizio * 101. - Divisi Sotto Il Fusto Rosso * 102. - Nessuno Batte * 103. - Dominio * 104. - Il Non-morto * 105. - Primavera, Primavera, Incontra la Tigre * 106. - Motivo Di Confronto * 107. - Calore Nella Fiducia * 0.8. - un meraviglioso errore |trama = Byakuya tenta di giustiziare Renji per essersi fatto sconfiggere da Ichigo, ma viene fermato dagli altri Shinigami. Il Capitano Hitsugaya informa la sua amica e Vice-Capitano della 5ª Brigata, Momo Hinamori, dei suoi sospetti nei confronti di Gin. Il giorno seguente, il Capitano Aizen viene ritrovato morto. Credendo Gin responsabile, Hinamori lo attacca, ma in sua difesa si para il suo Vice-Capitano, Izuru Kira ed entrambi vengono incarcerati per aver combattuto. Hanatarō cura Ichigo e i due, assieme a Ganju, proseguono verso il luogo di detenzione di Rukia. Il gruppo viene attaccato dal Capitano dell'11ª Brigata Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo rimane a battersi con lui, mentre Hanatarō e Ganju proseguono. Intanto, Chad affronta il Capitano dell'8ª Brigata, Shunsui Kyōraku, che lo sconfigge facilmente. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873610-9 |data italia = 17 maggio 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 108. - Momento Della Paura * 109. - Come una tigre che non cammina sui fiori * 110. - Lato Oscuro dell'Universo * 111. - Nero & Bianco * 112. - Il Non-morto 2 Alzati&Impazzisci * 113. - Il Non-morto 3 di Chiusura * 114. - Tutto ciò che riguarda il mondo che crolla * 115. - Resto |trama = Kyōraku decide di arrestare Chad e di non ucciderlo, avendo realizzato che non ha cattive intenzioni. Nel suo combattimento contro Kenpachi, Ichigo viene inizialmente sconfitto con facilità. Zangetsu appare per testare Ichigo, che si batte contro il suo Hollow interiore. Quando Ichigo si rende conto di non sapere nulla su Zangetsu e promette di mettervi riparo, il combattimento si interrompe ed il ragazzo si rialza per riprendere il duello con Kenpachi. Essendo in grado di utilizzare tutto il potere della sua Zanpakutō, questa volta Ichigo riesce ad eguagliare la forza del suo avversario. Quando entrambi sono a terra, la Vice-Capitano di Kenpachi, Yachiru Kusajishi, lo porta via ed al suo risveglio egli le confessa di non aver mai scoperto il nome della sua Zanpakutō. Intanto, Ganju ed Hanatarō arrivano da Rukia, ma, quando si rende conto che questa è la Shinigami responsabile della morte del fratello, Ganju tenta di ucciderla. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873649-4 |data italia = 14 giugno 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 116. - La Torre Bianca Trema * 117. - Resto 2 l'Ombra * 118. - L'Etichetta Celestiale * 119. - Segreto della Luna * 120. - Scuoti le Mani con le Granate * 121. - Abbiamo Fiducia Nella Sanità * 122. - Non Perdere La Presa Su * 123. - Giurare Il Mio Orgoglio A |trama = Byakuya arriva alla prigione con l'intenzione di uccidere Ganju ed Hanatarō. Nel tentativo di proteggere Hanatarō, Ganju affronta Byakuya e quasi rimane ucciso. Mentre Ichigo si risveglia dopo il combattimento con Kenpachi, scopre che Yoruichi è in realtà una donna che aveva assunto le sembianze di un felino. Ichigo affronta Byakuya, ma lo scontro viene interrotto da Yoruichi. La donna porta via il ragazzo, promettendo a Byakuya che col suo allenamento, durante il quale gli insegnerà ad utilizzare il secondo rilascio della sua Zanpakutō, il Bankai, sarà in grado di sconfiggerlo. Uryū ed Orihime vengono attaccati dal Capitano della 12ª Brigata, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Quest'ultimo, dopo aver tentato di uccidere Uryū sacrificando i suoi sottoposti, rivela di aver condotto numerosi esperimenti su molti Quincy, incluso il nonno e maestro di Uryū, Sōken Ishida, del quale ha causato la morte. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873682-6 |data italia = 12 luglio 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 124. - Piccolo Popolo Piangente * 125. - Insanità & Genio * 126. - L'Ultima di una Guerra del Vuoto * 127. - L'Inizio della Morte del Domani * 128. - La Grande Unione Di Lotta Congiunta * 129. - Sospetto Assassinio * 130. Sospetto 2 Lacrime * -17. - Preludio per le stelle erranti |trama = Uryū usa una tecnica Quincy proibita per riprendersi dalle ferite che Mayuri gli aveva inflitto col suo Bankai. In questo stato, Uryū sopraffà Mayuri, che fugge tramutando il suo corpo in una massa intangibile. Ishida si dirige verso la prigione, ma sulla strada viene catturato dal Capitano della 9ª Brigata, Kaname Tōsen, mentre Ichigo prosegue l'allenamento per acquisire il Bankai. Successivamente, Orihime, Uryū, Ganju e Chad vengono liberati da Kenpachi, che vuole che essi lo conducano da Ichigo. Dopo aver letto l'ultima missiva di Aizen, Hinamori fugge di prigione e raggiunge Hitsugaya e Gin in procinto di scontrarsi. La ragazza volge la sua Zanpakutō in direzione di Hitsugaya e lo accusa di aver ucciso Aizen. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873777-6 |data italia = 9 agosto 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 131. - La Vera Volontà * 132. - Limite Strisciante * 133. - ricordi sotto la pioggia 2 "il notturno" * 134. - ricordi sotto la pioggia 2 op. 2 "Agognare Il Santuario" * 135. In prima pubblicazione - ricordi sotto la pioggia 2 op. 3 "Entrare Nell'Oscurità" - ricordi sotto la pioggia 2 op. 3 "Affetto Dalla Notte" * 136. - ricordi sotto la pioggia 2 op. 4 "notte del wijnruit" * 137. - Morsa Circostante * 138. - Pensieri Individuali * 139. - Assonnato, Insanguinato, Pazzo |trama = Hinamori attacca furiosamente Hitsugaya, che la mette fuori combattimento. Conseguentemente, il Capitano si scaglia su Gin ma, quando quest'ultimo tenta di colpire l'incosciente Hinamori, la Vice-Capitano di Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, interrompe il combattimento. Mentre il Capitano della 13ª Brigata, Jūshirō Ukitake, scopre che l'esecuzione di Rukia, sua subordinata, è stata inaspettatamente anticipata, la ragazza ricorda il suo passato col Vice-Capitano Kaien Shiba, fratello di Ganju. Quando un Hollow si impossessò del corpo di Kaien, Rukia fu costretta ad ucciderlo. Nel frattempo,per aiutare i compagni di Ichigo scortati da Yachiru, Kenpachi combatte coi Capitani della 7ª e della 9ª Brigata, mentre i suoi sottoposti Ikkaku e Yumichika combattono contro i rispettivi Vice-Capitani. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873817-9 |data italia = 13 settembre 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 140. - Morso alla luna * 141. - Inginocchiati dinnanzi al Re Babbuino * 142. - Annuncio per chi afferra la luna * 143. In prima pubblicazione - Albero dei Parti - Anime Sfolgoranti * 144. - Più Rosso di una Rosa, Più Candido di un Giglio * 145. - Scosso * 146. - Il Demone Ama l'Oscurità * 147. - Conto alla Rovescia verso La Fine: 3 Cieca, Ritmo Sordo * 148. - Conto alla Rovescia verso La Fine: 2 Lennon~Frankenstein * 149. - Conto alla Rovescia verso La Fine: 1 - Misericordiosamente |trama = Renji tenta di liberare Rukia, ma viene fermato dal suo Capitano, Byakuya. Renji rilascia il Bankai, che trasforma la sua Zanpakutō in un gigantesco serpente d'ossa. Il ragazzo sembra essere in vantaggio, finché anche Byakuya non decide di utilizzare il Bankai. Con esso, egli genera un corridoio di lame, che quasi uccidono Renji. Nonostante sia moribondo, quest'ultimo tenta di proseguire il combattimento, ma senza successo. Intanto, Kenpachi affronta Tōsen ed il Capitano della 7ª Brigata, Sajin Komamura, costringendo il primo ad utilizzare il suo Bankai. Tōsen crea uno spazio nel quale i sensi del suo avversario, ad eccezione del tatto, non funzionano. Kenpachi, tuttavia, si lascia colpire in modo da capire dove si trova il suo avversario, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873841-1 |data italia = 11 ottobre 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 150. - Conto alla Rovescia verso La Fine: 0 * 151. - La Bacca della Morte Ritorna * 152. - Il Fantasma della Velocità * 153. - Dialogo Vuoto * 154. - Il Dio del Lampo * 155. - Gesta insignificanti/Bimbi formidabili * 156. - Benvenuto al Purgatorio * 157. - Gatto E Calabrone * 158. - Leopardessa del Cielo |trama = Tōsen viene salvato da Komamura, che inizia a battersi con Kenpachi. Intanto, l'esecuzione di Rukia ha inizio, tuttavia, Ichigo arriva sul posto per salvare la ragazza. I Capitani Ukitake e Kyōraku distruggono la Zanpakutō usata per le esecuzioni, lo Soukyoku, ed Ichigo affida Rukia a Renji, in modo che quest'ultimo la porti via, mentre egli affronta Byakuya. Ukitake e Kyōraku sono costretti a scontrarsi col Capitano-Comandante della 1ª Brigata, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, che li accusa di tradimento. Il Capitano della 2ª Brigata, Soifon, tenta di uccidere i traditori, ma viene fermata da Yoruichi, che è stata sua maestra. Furiosa per essere stata abbandonata dalla sua mentore, Soifon attacca Yoruichi, ma non riesce a sconfiggerla. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873862-4 |data italia = 15 novembre 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 159. - LUNGA MANIERA DI DIRE ADDIO * 160. - Battaglia Sulla Collina Della Gigliottina * 161. - Graffia il Cielo * 162. - La Luna Nera Sorgente * 163. - IL Fantasma della Velocità 2 [Negazione per Orgoglio, Contraddizione per Potenza * 164. - Quel Che Cambia il Mondo * 165. - Il Lato Oscuro dell'universo 2 * 166. - Nero & Bianco 2 * 167. La Camera di Sepoltura * 168. - Dietro di Me, Dietro di Te |trama = Soifon domanda a Yoruichi per quale motivo non l'abbia portata con sé quando se n'è andata. Intanto, Ichigo e Byakuya si affrontano, utilizzando i rispettivi Bankai. Proprio grazie al Bankai, la velocità di Ichigo incrementa notevolmente e gli consente di sopraffare Byakuya. Ichigo non è tuttavia in grado di controllare completamente il suo potere e, quando sta per essere sconfitto, il suo Hollow interiore prende il controllo del suo corpo. Quando il ragazzo ritorna in sé, lui e Byakuya utilizzano i loro attacchi più potenti. Dallo scontro emerge vincitore Ichigo e Byakuya ammette che il motivo per cui ha concesso che Rukya fosse giustiziata era per il suo estremo rispetto verso le regole e verso la sua famiglia. Nel frattempo, Hitsugaya e Matsumoto scoprono che tutti i membri della commissione che ha deciso l'esecuzione di Rukia, la Camera dei 46, sono stati uccisi. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-873883-7 |data italia = 13 dicembre 2007 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * -12.5. - In fiore sotto la luna d’inverno * 169. - fine dell'ipnosi * 170. - fine dell'ipnosi Galvanizzatore * 171. - fine dell'ipnosi 3 Nebbia Blu * 172. - fine dell'ipnosi 4 in Paradiso * 173. - fine dell'ipnosi 5 Piedi per Difenderti * 174. - fine dell'ipnosi 6 Fronte Unito * 175. - fine dell'ipnosi 7 Verità Sotto le Mie Corde * 176. - fine dell'ipnosi 8 Transfissione * 177. - fine dell'ipnosi 9 Inglobato * 178. - fine dell'ipnosi 10 Stia Sul Cielo | trama = Hinamori scopre che Aizen è ancora vivo, e quest'ultimo la ferisce gravemente con la sua Zanpakutō. Aizen informa Hitsugaya, giunto sul posto, che Gin è stato d'accordo con lui fin dall'inizio. Dopo aver sconfitto Hitsugaya, Aizen si trova davanti il Capitano della 4ª Brigata, Retsu Unohana, alla quale spiega che l'intera Soul Society è vittima dell'ipnosi da lui creata con la sua Zanpakutō. Aizen fugge ed intercetta Rukia, affermando di voler estrarre dal suo corpo un oggetto chiamato Hōgyoku. Questo, creato da Urahara e nascosto all'interno di Rukia, consente al suo possessore di assumere una forma ibrida tra Shinigami ed Hollow. Ichigo, Renji e Komamura tentano di fermare Aizen, ma vengono facilmente sconfitti. Dopo che Aizen ha rimosso l'Hōgyoku, Gin tenta di uccidere Rukia, ma Byakuya lo ferma. Quando appaiono numerosi rinforzi della Soul Society, Aizen, Gin e Tōsen fuggono aiutati dagli Hollow. |posizione template = coda }} Volumi 21-30 |isbn giappone = 4-08-874027-0 |data italia = 10 gennaio 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 179. - Confessione al Crepuscolo * 180. - Qualcosa nelle Conseguenze * 181. - E LA PIOGGIA SE N'È ANDATA * 182. - TORNA DALLA TEMPESTA PER UN NUOVO CONCERTO * 183. - occhi dell'ignoto * 184. - SILENZIO * 185. - Sii la Mia Famiglia oppure No * 186. - Dì Ai Tuoi Figli La Verità * 187. - IL BLUES DEL SIGARO PARTE DUE |trama = Mentre gli Shinigami vengono curati, Byakuya confessa a Rukia di averla presa come sorella adottiva per via della sua somiglianza con la moglie defunta, Hisana, sorella della ragazza. Rukia si reca dagli Shiba per chiedere perdono per la morte di Kaien. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryū e Yoruichi ritornano nel mondo dei vivi, mentre Rukia decide di rimanere nella Soul Society. A scuola, Ichigo fa la conoscenza di un nuovo studente, Shinji Hirako, che si rivela essere un Vizard, uno Shinigami con poteri da Hollow. Avendo perso le sue abilità, Uryū si trova indifeso quando viene attaccato da un Hollow, ma viene salvato dal padre, Ryūken Ishida, che decide di aiutarlo a recuperare i suoi poteri. Nel corpo di Ichigo, Kon viene attaccato da Grand Fisher, che è stato trasformato in Arrancar, guadagnando poteri da Shinigami. Il padre di Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki, arriva in sua difesa rivelando di essere stato uno Shinigami. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874049-1 |data italia = 14 febbraio 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 188. - SCHIACCIA IL MONDO * 189. - RISOLUTEZZA * 190. - Conquistatori * 191. - Conquistatori 2 "Sinfonia Urlante" * 192. - Conquistatori 3 Perseguitata * 193. - Conquistatori 4 Ebano&Avorio * 194. - Conquistatori 5 Spazzatura * 195. - Morte & Fragola Ripresa * 196. - PRENDI A PUGNI IL CIRCOLO DI PIETRA * 197. - Il Pericolo in Avvicinamento |trama = Shinji offre ad Ichigo di entrare a far parte dei Vizard, ma il ragazzo si rifiuta. Il giorno seguente, due Arrancar dall'aspetto umano, Yammy Rialgo ed Ulquiorra Schiffer, vengono mandati da Aizen a Karakura, dove iniziano ad uccidere tutti gli umani presenti. Chad ed Orihime tentano di fermarli senza successo ma, prima che vengano sconfitti definitivamente, Ichigo giunge in loro aiuto. Lo Shinigami riesce a ferire gravemente Yammy, ma, quando il suo Hollow interiore gli fa perdere il controllo, rischia di soccombere ai colpi del suo avversario. Urahara e Yoruichi arrivano in soccorso dei ragazzi e costringono gli Arrancar alla ritirata. Mentre il gruppo si riprende dalle ferite, dalla Soul Society arrivano Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika e Rukia, in qualità di rinforzi, in vista di un ulteriore attacco futuro. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874140-4 |data italia = 13 marzo 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 198. - La Discordia Freddissima * 199. - Brutto * 200. - Notte del Brutto Colpo * 201. - Vento & Bloccato dalla Neve * 202. - Sfortuna! * 203. - Sfortuna! 2 Mostro * 204. - Sfortuna! 3 Sanguinario * 205. - Sfortuna! 4 dalla Lotta * 0.side-A - la sabbia * 0.side-B - il rotatore |trama = Un gruppo di Arrancar invade la città di Karakura e gli Shinigami si mobilitano per fermarli. Chad viene attaccato dall'Arrancar n° 16 e viene salvato da Ichigo. Rukia, avendo finalmente recuperato i suoi poteri da Shinigami, riesce a sconfiggere un altro Arrancar. Il gruppo viene dunque attaccato da Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, che è il sesto Arrancar più forte o Sexta Espada, che sconfigge Rukia. Nel frattempo, uno dei compagni di classe di Ichigo viene assalito dall'Arrancar n° 13 ed in suo aiuto accorrono Yumichika ed Ikkaku. Quest'ultimo inizia a battersi con l'Arrancar che, utilizzando la sua Resurrección, si trasforma e si potenzia. Grazie al suo Bankai, tenuto nascosto fino a quel momento, Ikkaku riesce a sconfiggere il suo avversario. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874262-1 |data italia = 10 aprile 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 206. - Sfortuna! 5 FORTUNATO * 207. - Modalità: Genocidio * 208. - Le Forbici * 209. - Rimuovi il Limite * 210. In prima pubblicazione - Non Chiamarmi Niño (Bambino) - Accendi il Vero Potere * 211. - Colpo di Sanità * 212. - Non Senti Più Il Mio Nome * 213. - Banalità * 214. - Blues del Dio Immanente |trama = Hitsugaya, Matsumoto e Renji si trovano in difficoltà nei rispettivi scontri. Una degli assistenti di Urahara, Ururu, cerca di aiutare gli Shinigami, ma rimane ferita nel tentativo. Dalla Soul Society arriva il permesso di rimuovere la restrizione applicata ai poteri degli Shinigami, consentendogli di utilizzare a pieno le loro capacità e di sconfiggere i loro avversari. Intanto, Ichigo prosegue il duello con Grimmjow e, nonostante utilizzi il Bankai, non riesce a resistere al nemico. Tōsen compare e richiama Grimmjow all'Hueco Mundo, dove Aizen gli revoca lo status di Espada, punendolo per essersi recato a Karakura senza il suo permesso. Scosso dal non essere stato in grado di proteggere i suoi compagni, Ichigo si reca dai Vizard. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874289-3 |data italia = 8 maggio 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 215. - Tira Fuori il Tuo Dio * 216. - La Soppressione dell'Oscurità * 217. - Buco Nel Mio Cuore * 218. - Il Lato Oscuro dell'Universo 3 * 219. - Nero & Bianco 3 * 220. - Il Re e il Suo Cavallo * 221. - Mangiamo La Fine del Mondo * 222. - NESSUN TRONO TREMANTE * 223. - La Creazione Scarlatta |trama = Ichigo dice a Shinji di essersi recato da lui per imparare a controllare il suo lato Hollow. Una Vizard, Hiyori Sarugaki, attacca lo Shinigami ma, prima che la ragazza lo sconfigga, il suo lato Hollow si manifesta e gli altri Vizard sono costretti ad intervenire, per evitare che egli uccida la loro compagna. Shinji decide allora di lasciare che Ichigo affronti il suo Hollow interiore e dà inizio al processo, durante il quale Ichigo inizia ad assumere le sembianze di un Hollow. Mentre i Vizard si battono con lui, all'interno della sua mente lo Shinigami riesce a sconfiggere il suo lato Hollow ed a ritornare normale. Intanto, Yamamoto Genryūsai contatta Hitsugaya e gli comunica i piani di Aizen, che ha intenzione di sacrificare gli abitanti di Karakura per creare una chiave, che gli permetterà di raggiungere il Re della Soul Society ed ucciderlo. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874315-8 |data italia = 12 giugno 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 224. - Gaiezza Imitata * 225. - Infilati Nella Mia Barriera * 226. - A Destra del Mio Cuore * 227. - Il Soldato Senza Spada * 228. - Non Guardare Indietro * 229. - La Tempesta Ululante * 230. - Invasione dei Morti Bianchi * 231. - L'Impulso della Maschera * 232. - L'Impulso della Maschera 2 * 233. - Il Violatore |trama = Su richiesta di Urahara, Renji allena Chad così che egli sia in grado di affrontare gli Arrancar. Per via della natura difensiva dei suoi poteri, Urahara chiede ad Orihime di astenersi dal partecipare alle battaglia contro Aizen ed i suoi sottoposti. Rukia decide allora di allenare Orihime personalmente nella Soul Society. Gli Arrancar invadono nuovamente Karakura, ma questa volta il gruppo include diversi Espada, gli Arrancar di più alto livello. Ichigo si batte con Grimmjow e, utilizzando i suoi poteri da Hollow, lo ferisce gravemente. La sua abilità di usare la maschera, tuttavia, si limita a undici secondi e, appena questi si esauriscono, lo Shinigami si trova in difficoltà. Intanto, il nuovo Sexta Espada, Luppi, sconfigge diversi Shinigami, prima di essere fermato da Urahara. Nel frattempo, mentre sta tornando nel mondo dei vivi, Orihime incontra Ulquiorra. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874339-4 |data italia = 10 luglio 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 234. - Non Negoziazione * 235. - La Morsa Ghiacciata * 236. - Il Sole È Già Calato * 237. - addio, giorni felici * 238. - Aquila Senza Ali * 239. - AQUILE ALATE * 240. - rigenerazione * 241. - Fiammargentata * 242. - Due Uomini Stanno Bruciando |trama = Su ordine di Aizen, Ulquiorra minaccia Orihime, dicendo che ucciderà i suoi amici se la ragazza non andrà con lui. Intanto, Hitsugaya sconfigge Luppi ed Ichigo prosegue il suo scontro con Grimmjow. Lo Shinigami viene quasi ucciso dall'ex Espada, ma intervengono nello scontro prima Rukia e poi Shinji, che sopraffà Grimmjow. Quando Ulquiorra giunge sul posto, riferendo che la missione è terminata, a tutti gli Arrancar viene ordinato di ritirarsi. Il giorno seguente, Ichigo ed i suoi amici scoprono che Orihime è sparita e, nonostante la Soul Society non ha abbia intenzione di aiutarli, decidono di recarsi nell'Hueco Mundo per salvarla. Con l'aiuto di Urahara, riescono a raggiungere il mondo degli Hollow, dove vengono subito attaccati da alcuni Arrancar. Nel frattempo, Orihime incontra Aizen e viene costretta a guarire Grimmjow, restituendogli il suo posto tra gli Espada. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874365-3 |data italia = 7 agosto 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 243. - La Nocca e La Freccia * 244. - Nato Dalla Paura * 245. - LA STRADA SENZA NEMICI * 246. - I Grandi Fratelli del Deserto * 247. - Uniti Nel Deserto * 248. - Torneremo qui vivi * 249. - Ritorno all'Innocenza * 250. - Cinque Strade Verso Tre Cifre * 251. - La Lezione del Barone 1ª Ora |trama = Mostrando i frutti del loro allenamento, Uryū e Chad sconfiggono facilmente gli Arrancar. I due, assieme ad Ichigo, iniziano ad attraversare il deserto che costituisce l'Hueco Mundo per raggiungere Las Noches, il palazzo di Aizen. Sulla strada, incontrano tre Hollow che inseguono una bambina ed intervengono in sua difesa. Il trio scopre che, in realtà, anche la bambina, di nome Nel, è una Hollow e che non era in pericolo. Prima di raggiungere Las Noches, al gruppo si uniscono Rukia e Renji, arrivati nell'Hueco Mundo per dare una mano. Raggiunto il palazzo, la squadra si divide per cercare Orihime. Ichigo, Uryū, e Chad incontrano tre Privaron Espada, Arrancar che erano precedentemente i componenti più forti dell'esercito di Aizen. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874398-1 |data italia = 11 settembre 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 252. - CONFUTAZIONE DELLA LEZIONE DEL BARONE * 253. - Non Chiamarmi Niño (Bambino) * 254. - lascia qui la cioccolata, e vai * 255. - NON RESPIRARE NEL CESPUGLIO * 256. - Scivolata Infinita * 257. - L'Opera Tagliente * 258. - Seeleschneider (Tagliatore di Anime) * 259. - Fiamme Tremolanti * 260. - BRACCIODESTRO DEL GIGANTE 2 |trama = Ichigo inizia a battersi con Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio e, quando quest'ultimo ferisce Nel, lo Shinigami ricorre ad i suoi poteri da Hollow. Dordoni viene sconfitto e, grato ad Ichigo per aver usato tutte le sue forze nel loro scontro, si batte con gli Exequias, un gruppo di Arrancar specializzati nell'eliminazione degli intrusi, consentendo al ragazzo di fuggire. Uryū e uno degli Arrancar amici di Nel, Pesche Guatiche, vengono attaccati dalla Privaron Espada Cirucci Sanderwicci, che ferma i loro attacchi con la sua Zanpakutō. Uryū utilizza una potente lama energetica, denominata Seele Schneider, con la quale sconfigge la sua avversaria. Intanto, Chad affronta un altro Privaron Espada, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Dopo aver subito alcuni colpi, Chad riesce ad accedere alla sua piena potenza e trasforma entrambe le sue braccia in armi. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874423-0 |data italia = 9 ottobre 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 261. - BRACCIOSINISTRO DEL DIAVOLO * 262. - Immischiabile * 263. - Inaspettato * 264. - Non Dire Più Quel Nome * 265. - Colpisci Il Foro * 266. - Nasconditi Dal Sole * 267. - Legione dei Rimpianti * 268. - Non morire * 269. - La Fine è Vicina |trama = Con i suoi nuovi poteri, Chad riesce a sconfiggere Gantenbainne. Egli, tuttavia, viene immediatamente attaccato dal Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Jirga, che lo sconfigge facilmente. Altrove, Rukia incontra il Novena Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, che le rivela di essere in possesso dell'anima di Kaien Shiba. Intanto, Renji ed il compagno di Nel, Dondochakka Bilstin, si imbattono nell'Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz. Rukia affronta Aaroniero, che utilizza le abilità e l'aspetto di Kaien per confonderla. La Shinigami riesce a sconfiggere il suo avversario, liberando l'anima del suo compagno, ma viene gravemente ferita. Avvertito l'affievolimento della forza spirituale di Rukia, Ichigo tenta di raggiungerla, ma Ulquiorra gli sbarra la strada. |posizione template = coda }} Volumi 31-40 |isbn giappone = 4-08-874444-5 |data italia = 13 novembre 2008 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 270. - AvvertimentoLe prime tre lettere del titolo sono evidenziate in maiuscolo formando la parola "war" (guerra). * 271. - Se Risorgi Dalle Ceneri * 272. - Non Uccidere la Mia Voluttuosità * 273. - CANE mangia CANE * 274. - Il Mostro * 275. - Il Fronte Unito 2 Rosso&Bianco * 276. - Bloccare la Bestia * 277. - Corrosione di Conformità * 278. - Guarisci per lo Scontro |trama = Ichigo utilizza sia il Bankai che i suoi poteri da Hollow, ma non riesce a sconfiggere Ulquiorra. Essendo convinto che quest'ultimo sia l'Espada più potente, lo Shinigami si rifiuta di arrendersi, tuttavia il numero quattro tatuato sul corpo dell'Arrancar, rivela la sua posizione come Cuarta Espada. Ulquiorra trafigge dunque Ichigo, intimandogli di lasciare l'Hueco Mundo o morire. Intanto, Orihime viene attaccata da due Arrancar, Loly e Menoly, gelose delle attenzioni di Aizen nei suoi confronti, ma viene salvata da Grimmjow, che la porta via con sé. Uryū interviene in aiuto di Renji nel suo scontro con Szayel Aporro, consentendo ai due, assieme a Dondochakka e Pesche, di fuggire. Grimmjow porta Orihime da Ichigo cosicché lo curi ed i due possano proseguire il loro duello. Ulquiorra prova a fermarlo, ma Grimmjow lo spedisce in un'altra dimensione. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874473-5 |data italia = 15 gennaio 2009 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 279. - Giugolatori * 280. - Giugolatori 2 * 281. - IL RUMORE VOLGARE * 282. - LA PAURA PRIMORDIALE * 283. - Non fai più male * 284. - Storia della Pantera e delle sue Ombre * 285. - Il divoratore solitario * 286. - Ti Decapito In Piedi * -16. - Perire in una distesa di ghiaccio |trama = Orihime cura Ichigo, che inizia a battersi con Grimmjow. Lo Shinigami riccore all'uso della maschera da Hollow, che si rende conto di poter far durare più a lungo. Grimmjow attiva la sua Resurrección e prende progressivamente il vantaggio nello scontro, ma Ichigo, incoraggiato da Orihime, ritrova le forze. Dopo aver ricordato il suo passato, Grimmjow lancia verso il suo avversario il suo attacco più potente, che però viene respinto. Sconfitto l'Espada, Ichigo si prepara a lasciare l'Hueco Mundo assieme ad Orihime. Grimmjow si rialza con l'intenzione di proseguire il duello, ma viene abbattuto da Nnoitora, che si appresta a finire Ichigo. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874494-0 |data italia = 12 marzo 2009 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 287. - Non Scordo Finché Non Muori * 288. - IL BRUTTO SCHERZO * 289. - La Maschera Sfregiata * 290. - Rilascia la Bestia * 291. - Grazie Per Avermi Difesa * 292. - Distruggi la Mia Copia * 293. - urgenza di riunirsi * 294. - SE MI CHIAMI BESTIA, TI UCCIDO COME UNA TEMPESTA * 295. - L'Ultima Missione |trama = Il combattimento tra Nnoitora e l'esausto Ichigo ha inizio. Renji, Uryū, Dondochakka e Pesche si imbattono nuovamente in Szayel Aporro, il quale, attivata la sua Resurrección, crea delle loro copie. Nnoitora riconosce Nel, il cui nome completo è Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, che in passato è stata la Tercera Espada. Quando Ichigo, nel tentativo di proteggerla, rischia di essere sconfitto da Nnoitora, Nel riprende l'aspetto di una donna adulta ed inizia a battersi con l'Espada. Intanto, Uryū e Renji riescono a distruggere i cloni, ma Szayel crea delle bambole voodoo, che usa per ferire i due. Dopo aver ricordato che Nnoitora è il responsabile della sua trasformazione in bambina e della sua perdita di memoria, Nel attiva la sua Resurrección. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874541-1 |data italia = 14 maggio 2009 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 296. - Cambiato Ancora E Ancora * 297. - Re Dell'Uccisione * 298. - INTRUSI 3 * 299. - La Guerra Verbale * 300. - Maledizione Chiamata Amore * 301. - Per Niente Uguali * 302. - Orgoglio sulla Lama * 303. - Scemo-Stupido-Deficiente * 304. - Battaglia di Barbari * 305. - La Fenice che Risorge |trama = Nel sta per sconfiggere Nnoitra ma regredisce di nuovo nella sua forma di bambina e viene colpita da Nnoitra. La Fracciòn di Nnoitra, Tesla, cerca di uccidere Ichigo ma viene fermato e ucciso da Kenpachi Zaraki che informa Ichigo che Urahara ha creato dei garganta per permettere ai capitani di entrare nell’Hueco Mundo e il capitano dell’undicesima afferma di esser stato accompagnato da altri tre capitani: Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi e Retsu Unohana. Retsu Unohana salva Chad dall’Exequias, e Byakuya salva Rukia dal séptima Espada, Zommari Leroux. Zommari con il suo potere prende il controllo del corpo privo di sensi di Rukia, ma Byakuya la salva uccidendo l’avversario utilizzando il suo Bankai. Renji, Uryū e le Fracciòn di Nel sono invece salvati da Mayuri, che riesce a bloccare le tecniche di Szayel. Dopo che Mayuri l’ha ucciso, Szayel si rigenera all’interno del corpo di Nemu Kurotsuchi, ingerendo però nel processo una certa dose di veleno che si trovava all’interno del corpo di Nemu. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874575-6 |data italia = 9 luglio 2009 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 306. - Non Perfetto va BeneTre lettere di good sono evidenziate in maiuscolo per formare la parola "God" (Dio). * 307. - Mordilo, Taglialo * 308. - SATANA DALL'ORBITA * 309. - Prega per la Mantide * 310. - QUATTRO BRACCIA PER UCCIDERTI * 311. - Il Non-morto 4 * 312. - Più in Alto Della Luna * 313. - CHIUDERE IL TUO MONDO * 314. - Lato Notturno del Rapimento * 315. - MARCIA DELLA MORTE |trama = A causa del veleno, i riflessi di Szayel risultano rallentati e Mayuri trapassa la mano e il cuore dell'Espada con la sua spada che poi spezza. Szayel viene così sconfitto. Kenpachi e Nnoitra si scambiano in un crescendo colpi sempre più devastanti. Quando però Kenpachi capisce che rischia di morire afferra la sua spada con entrambe le mani per scagliare contro Nnoitra un fendente fatale. Orihime viene nuovamente rapita dall'Espada Stark e portata da Aizen. Aizen spiega che il rapimento della ragazza è servito solo per ridurre il numero dei capitani del Gotei 13. Così l'ex-capitano si prepara ad invadere e distruggere la città di Karakura per creare l'Oken. Tuttavia Urahara ha creato un duplicato di Karakura, facendo in modo che l’originale venga trasportata in un angolo remoto della Soul Society. A questo punto i capitani rimasti si schierano a difesa della falsa Karakura. Ichigo intanto si dirige a Las Noches per salvare Orihime che nel frattempo è rimasta sola con Ulquiorra. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874603-6 |data italia = 17 settembre 2009 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * -108. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo * -107. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 2 * -106. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 3 * -105. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 4 * -104. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 5 * -103. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 6 * -102. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 7 * -101. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 8 * -100. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 9 |trama = Cento e otto anni prima dell'inizio della storia, i Vizard ricoprono alti ranghi all'interno del Gotei 13 e Kisuke Urahara viene fatto capitano della dodicesima divisione. In seguito Urahara trasforma la dodicesima divisione nell’odierna unità scientifica. Durante questo periodo molti shinigami iniziano misteriosamente a sparire e la nona divisione viene mandata a investigare. Alla fine il capitano Kensei Muguruma e il suo luogotenente Mashiro Kuna vengono trasformati in hollow. Alcuni shinigami, tra cui Hachigen Ushoda, luogotenente della divisione dei corpi del kido, e Shinji Hirako, capitano della quinta divisione, vengono mandati sul posto delle sparizioni. Riescono a fermare Muguruma e Mashiro, ma a loro volta vengono attaccati dal luogotenente di Shinji, Sosuke Aizen. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874628-9 |data italia = 12 novembre 2009 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * -99. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 10 * -98. - Riporta Indietro il Pendolo 11 * -97. - Fermiamo il Pendolo * 316. - Oscilla Giù il Bordo * 317. - Sei Cuori Batteranno All'Unisono * 318. - Cinque Torri/Quattro Pilastri * 319. - Formiche e Draghi * 320. - La Bellezza è Così Solitaria * 321. - Rovi e Spine Neri * 322. - Giuramento Sotto La Rosa |trama = Aizen rivela che le recenti sparizioni sono dovute ai risultati delle trasformazione degli shinigami in hollow. Quando Shinji e i suoi compagni iniziano a trasformarsi in hollow, Urahara e il capitano dei corpi del Kidō, Tessai, cercano di fermare Aizen. Tuttavia Aizen scappa e Urahara cerca di aiutare Shinji e gli altri utilizzando l’Horgyoku. Sfortunatamente Urahara viene arrestato e la camera dei 46 incolpa lui e Tessai delle varie sparizioni che ci sono state, ma Yoruichi li aiuta a scappare nel mondo terreno assieme ai futuri Vizard. Tornati a Las Noches vediamo Ichigo raggiungere Orihime con l’aiuto dei suoi amici ed iniziare una battaglia contro Ulquiorra. Intanto l’Espada Baraggan Luisenbarn invia quattro delle sue Fracciòn a distruggere i pilastri che proteggono la città di Karakura. Le quattro Fracciòn vengono però fermate dagli shinigami Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame e Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yumichika mostra la vera forma della sua zanpakutō e usa la sua abilità per assorbire l’energia spirituale del suo avversario. }} |isbn giappone = 4-08-874649-4 |data italia = 14 gennaio 2010 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 323. In prima pubblicazione privo di titolo - Cupo, Spettrale e Pieno di Disperazione * 324. In prima pubblicazione - Gli Artigli - Il Mietitore * 325. In prima pubblicazione - Paura Per Il Combattimento - Paura Di Combattere * 326. - Mostro Atterrante * 327. - Mostri Atterranti * 328. - Il Dibattito della Nocca * 329. - FURIA RAMPANTE * 330. - INRCOCIARE LE SPADE * 331. - Non Credere alla Pelle |trama = Kira e Hisagi usano con successo le loro zanpakutō per sconfiggere i rispettivi avversari. Tuttavia Ikkaku viene sconfitto poiché non vuole usare il suo Bankai di fronte a tutti gli altri shinigami, e per questo suo egoismo uno dei quattro pilastri posti a protezione di Karakura viene distrutto. Sconfitto Ikkaku contro il suo avversario interviene il capitano Sajin Komamura che lo sconfigge facilmente utilizzando il suo Bankai. A questo punto i primi tre Espada e le loro Fracciòn si scontrano con i capitani e i loro luogotenenti. Mentre Matsumoto fronteggia le tre Fracciòn di Halibel, Soifon e il suo luogotenente, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, affrontano le ultime due Fracciòn di Baraggan Luisenbarn. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-874674-6 |data italia = 18 marzo 2010 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 332. In prima pubblicazione - Zanna & Pungiglione - Pungiglione Pungente * 333. - Cenere & Salamandra * 334. - Fondi di Ipnosi * 335. - Accordo di Chimera * 336. - Il Boia * 337. - Sala Nel Tuo Inferno * 338. - Cadi Nel Mio Inferno * 339. - I Numeri del Portatore di Morte * 340. - L'Antagonizzatore |trama = Dopo aver ricevuto un aiuto da Omaeda, Soifon sconfigge l’ultima Fracciòn di Barragan e si prepara a combattere l’Espada. Matsumoto continua a combattere contro le tre Fracciòn di Harribel e al limite delle forze viene aiutata da Hinamori, che ha deciso di combattere Aizen nonostante provi ancora per lui una grande ammirazione. Shunsui intanto si sta confrontando con l’Espada Stark, lasciando la fraccion di questo a Ukitake che tuttavia non l’attacca dal momento che gli ricorda una bambina. Nel frattempo le fraccion di Harribel hanno evocato un “animale” arrancar, Allon, che ferisce gravemente Matsumoto e Hinamori. Kira, Hisagi e il luogotenente della settima divisione, Tetsuzaemon Iba, cercano di fermare l’arrancar ma vengono sconfitti. Yamamoto interviene uccidendo Allon, e in un attimo annienta le Fraccìon di Harribel, la quale rivela di essere la Tercera Espada, e Stark riferisce di essere la Primera, mentre Baraggan la Segunda. Tornati all’Hueco Mundo, Ichigo sta combattendo con Ulquiorra, ma nessuno dei due sta usando i propri poteri al massimo. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-08-874712-5 |data italia= 20 maggio 2010 |isbn italia= |capitoli= * 341. - L'Invidia * 342. - L'Avidità * 343. - La Gola * 344. - La Superbia * 345. - L'Accidia * 346. - L'Ira * 347. - La Lussuria * 348. - La Lussuria 2 * 349. - La Lussuria 3 |trama = Orihime crea uno scudo per proteggere Ichigo da uno degli attacchi di Ulquiorra, ma Ichigo dice alla ragazza di lasciarlo combattere da solo. Mentre lo scontro continua, le arrancar Loly e Menoly catturano Inoue e cercano di ucciderla ancora una volta. Ma le due vengono interrotte e ferite dall'Espada Yammy. Quest'ultimo mentre sta per attaccare Orihime viene fermato da Uryu e scagliato fuori dalla quinta torre di Las Noches dal giovane Quincy. Ora, con Uryu a proteggere Orihime, Ichigo può evocare la sua maschera di Hollow per combattere Ulquiorra. Tuttavia l'Espada rilascia la sua zampakuto e aumenta i suoi poteri al punto che Ichigo è incapace di ferirlo. Ma quando Ichigo si rifiuta di desistere Ulquiorra esegue un secondo rilascio e spara un cero nel petto del sostituto shinigami uccidendolo. Uryu cerca di resistere ad Ulquiorra permettendo a Orihime di curare la ferita di Ichigo, ma quando la ragazza si accorge che il ragazzo è morto si dispera chiedendo aiuto allo stesso Ichigo causando così una trasformazione nel corpo del ragazzo. |posizione template = coda }} Volumi 41-50 |isbn giappone = 4-08-874734-7 |data italia = 15 luglio 2010 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 350. - La Lussuria 4 * 351. - La Lussuria 5 * 352. - La Lussuria 6 * 353. - La Cenere * 354. - Cuore * 355. - Schizzo di Sangue Blu * 356. - Tiranno di Teschi * 357. - Il Colosso della Paura * 358. - Re delle Nuvole |trama = Ora, completamente trasformato in Hollow, Ichigo attacca Ulquiorra che viene sopraffatto dalla potenza dell'avversario ma prima di sferrare il colpo finale Ichigo viene fermato da Uryu. Tuttavia in questa forma lo shinigami non riesce a distinguere gli amici dai nemici cosicché finisce col colpire il quincy. A questo punto Ulquiorra, in parte rigeneratosi, riesce a rompere la maschera di Ichigo che torna normale. Ormai però il corpo di Ulquiorra inizia a polverizzarsi come conseguenza del precedente scontro. Con la morte di Ulquiorra, Yammy ingaggia battaglia contro Rukia, Chad e Renji. Nel frattempo nella falsa città di Karakura, Soifon e Omaeda sono sopraffatti da Baraggan in rilascio. Anche Harribel, dopo aver rilasciato la sua zampakuto, riesce a mettere in difficoltà Hitsugaya che decide di utilizzare tutta la potenza del suo Bankai per contrattaccare. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-874762-0 |data italia = 23 settembre 2010 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 359. - L'Obelisco Ghiacciato * 360. - Colpo della Regina * 361. - Odio la Solitudine, Ma Lei Mi Ama * 362. - Lupi Ululanti * 363. - Supergruppo Dall'Inferno * 364. - Vendicatori Grignanti * 365. - Da Che Parte Stiamo * 366. - L'ebbrezza del Vendicatore * 367. - Il Tuo Nemico È Il Mio Nemico |trama = Con i rispettivi Bankai, Hitsugaya e Soifon riescono temporaneamente a soverchiare i loro avversari. Stark rilascia la sua zampakuto fondendosi con Lilynette e affronta Ukitake e Kyoraku. A questo punto l’arrancar Wonderweiss Margela giunge in aiuto agli Espada, ferisce gravemente Ukitake, mentre Stark ferisce Kyoraku mentre questo cercava di attaccare l’arrancar appena giunto. L’hollow Fura, giunto con Wonderweiss, libera Aizen, Gin e Tosen dalla prigione di fuoco di Yamamoto. Prima però che i capitani vengano del tutto sconfitti i Vizard arrivano in loro difesa. Sconfiggono velocemente Fura e procedono ad assistere i vari capitani: Lisa Yadomaru e Hiyori aiutano Hitsugaya contro Harribel, Hacchi si unisce a Soifon e Omaeda contro Baraggan e Love Aikawa e Rose prendono il posto di Kyoraku e Ukitake contro Stark. Komamura e un esausto Hisagi si preparano ad affrontare Tosen. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-874794-1 |data italia = 11 novembre 2010 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 368. - Il Bambino Impavido * 369. - Sputa Sul Tuo Stesso Dio * 370. - Dissertare sulla vita dal punto di vista divino * 371. - Regno di Hollow * 372. - Il Branditore della Mazza Metallica * 373. - I Lupi Non Ululano Da Soli * 374. - Lupi grigi, sangue rosso, vesti nere, ossa bianche * 375. - Esecuzione, Estinzione * 376. - ESecuzione, EStinzione 2 * 377. - Grido al Buio |trama = Soifon e Hacchi uniscono le loro forze e sconfiggono Baraggan, ma Love e Rose vengono soggiogati dalle abilità di Stark. Tuttavia, Kyoraku ritorna in campo e sconfigge Stark grazie alle abilitià del suo Shikai. Dopo aver assistito alla morte di Stark e Baraggan, Aizen si piazza davanti a Harribel e la uccide affermando che lei e gli altri Espada erano troppo deboli per servirlo. Lui e Gin a questo punto si preparano a combattere tutti gli avversari rimasti. Nel frattempo Mashiro viene sconfitta da Wonderweiss e Kensei prende il suo posto sfoderando il suo Bankai. Aizen frattanto provoca i suoi nemici e Hiyori cercando di colpirlo viene seriamente ferita da Gin. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870020-5 |data italia = 13 gennaio 2011 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 378. - Occhi del Vincitore * 379. In prima pubblicazione privo di titolo - Nessuna Vera Risposta * 380. - Diavolo, Diavolo, Diavolo, Diavolo * 381. - Parole non da te * 382. - Il Fronte Unito della Discordeca * 383. - TROPPO PRESTO PER FIDARSI * 384. - Non Puoi Temere La Tua Stessa Spada * 385. - Degeneralo * 386. In prima pubblicazione - Il Bestiale - Le Campane Sono Blu |trama = Ritornati a Las Noches, Ichigo rientra all’interno del palazzo per affrontare Yammy, rivelatosi il più forte degli Espada, che ha sconfitto tutti i suoi amici. Lo scontro viene però interrotto da Kenpachi e Byakuya, che prendono il posto di Ichigo nello scontro e convincono il ragazzo a tornare a Karakura, accompagnato da Unohana, per proteggerla da Aizen. Nel frattempo Shinji affronta Aizen, mentre Tosen attacca i suoi vecchi compagni, Komamura e Hisagi, con i suoi nuovi poteri hollow. Trasformatosi in hollow, Tosen sconfigge Komamura ma, prima di finirlo, Hisagi colpisce alla gola il suo ex-capitano che cade sconfitto. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870046-5 |data italia = 10 marzo 2011 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 387. - Infiammato * 388. - Aquila Senza Ali 2 degli Estremi Maestri di Battaglia * 389. - Aquile Alate 2 * 390. - Comprensione Oltre la Morte * 391. - I Ghiacciai Sfolgoranti * 392. - I Ghiacciai Infranti * 393. - L'Inferno Bruciato * 394. - L'Inferno Bruciato 2 * 395. - L'Inferno Bruciato 3 |trama = Alla morte di Tosen, Ichigo e Unohana arrivano nella falsa Karakura. All’inizio Ichigo cerca di uccidere Aizen con un colpo solo fallendo però miseramente. Così i rimanenti capitani e vizard corrono in difesa del ragazzo tentando di aprire un'apertura nella difesa di Aizen. Nonostante le loro forze combinate, vengono tutti sconfitti da Aizen, che costringe Yamamoto a scendere in campo. Yamamoto aveva preparato un attacco che avrebbe incenerito sia lui che Aizen, ma Wonderweiss, in rilascio, assorbe le fiamme della zampakuto del capitano che risulta così inutilizzabile. Alla fine però Yamamoto cerca di sconfiggere Aizen con l’ultimo residuo di forza che gli rimane. Vedendo l’opportunità Ichigo sferra un fendente contro Aizen. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870085-4 |data italia = 12 maggio 2011 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 396. - Il Morso * 397. - Ciglio del Silenzio * 398. - Ritorno dalla Cecità * 399. - Deicidio * 400. - Deicidio 2 * 401. - Deicidio 3 * 402. - Deicidio 4 * 403. - Deicidio 5 * 404. - Deicidio 6 |trama = Nonostante l'attacco di Ichigo ferisca Aizen, questi riesce a rigenerarsi grazie all'Hougyoku che ha fuso con sé stesso. A questo punto Aizen rivela quale sia il vero potere della gemma: esaudire i desideri più profondi delle persone con cui viene a contatto. Inoltre Aizen spiega a Ichigo che l'evoluzione dei poteri del ragazzo, dal suo incontro con Rukia, facevano parte dei suoi piani. A questo punto nello scontro interviene Isshin. Isshin fa tornare in sé Ichigo, che andrà a scontrarsi con Gin, mentre lo stesso Isshin affronta Aizen. Nel momento in cui Aizen inizia a trovarsi in difficoltà nello scontro l'Hogyoku inizia a trasformare il suo corpo in una "crisalide". Urahara e Yoruichi arrivano in aiuto di Isshin nello scontro, ma tutte le loro mosse risultano inefficaci. Nel frattempo Matsumoto, ferita, cerca di raggiungere Gin. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870110-3 |data italia = 14 luglio 2011 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 405. - Deicidio 7 * 406. - Deicidio 8 Fine dello Stadio della Crisalide * 407. - Deicidio 9 * 408. - Deicidio 10 * 409. - Deicidio 11 * 410. - Deicidio 12 * 411. - Deicidio 13 * 412. - Deicidio 14 * 413. - Deicidio 15 |trama = Grazie alla trasformazione dovuta all'Hōgyoku, Aizen riesce a sconfiggere Yoruichi, Urahara e Isshin e si dirige, assieme a Gin, verso la vera Karakura. Isshin porta Ichigo nella dimensione che collega i due mondi, dove il tempo scorre molto più lentamente, per dargli il tempo di potenziarsi. Ichigo, all'interno della sua coscienza, chiede a Zangetsu di insegnargli la sua tecnica definitiva allo scopo di sconfiggere Aizen, ma egli si rifiuta e lo attacca assieme al suo lato Hollow. Nel frattempo, a Karakura, Aizen decide di uccidere gli amici di Ichigo, essendo al corrente del suo attuale addestramento e volendo provocare rabbia nel ragazzo. Anche Matsumoto arriva a Karakura per fermare Aizen, ma viene intercettata da Gin. La Shinigami chiede a quest'ultimo il motivo del suo tradimento, ma Gin la pugnala e ritorna da Aizen. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870144-8 |data italia = 15 settembre 2011 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 414. - Deicidio 16 * 415. - Deicidio 17 * 416. - Deicidio 18 Fine * 417. - Deicidio 19 * 418. - Deicidio 20 * 419. - Deicidio 21 del Dio Trascendente * 420. - Deicidio 22 * 421. - Deicidio 23 * 422. - La Vittoria Silenziosa * 423. In prima pubblicazione - Addio Spade - Sbianca la Mia Anima |trama = Gin tradisce Aizen, come aveva pianificato di fare fin dall'inizio, e lo trafigge con la sua Zanpakutō. L'arma conteneva un veleno che dissolve il corpo di Aizen, consentendo a Gin di rubare l'Hōgyoku. Tuttavia, Aizen si trasforma nuovamente, rivelando di essere sempre stato al corrente del tradimento di Gin e che la sua morte per mano di quest'ultimo era un passo necessario nella sua evoluzione. Dopo che Gin è stato abbattuto, Ichigo raggiunge Karakura e trascina via Aizen da essa con la forza. Per distruggere definitivamente il suo avversario, Ichigo è costretto ad utilizzare il Getsuga Tenshō Finale, che gli causa la perdita dei suoi poteri di Shinigami. Aizen sopravvive al colpo, ma un incantesimo di Kidō precedentemente lanciato su di lui da Urahara si attiva e lo sigilla definitivamente. Mentre la Soul Society si riprende ed Aizen viene imprigionato, Ichigo perde i suoi poteri e dice addio a Rukia. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870186-8 |data italia = 10 novembre 2011 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 424. - L'Agente Perduto * 425. - Un Giorno Senza Melodie * 426. - L'Antipasto 2 * 427. - Una Deliziosa Dissonanza * 428. - Il Noto * 429. - Benvenuto alla nostra ESECUZIONE * 430. - Benvenuto alla nostra ESECUZIONE 2 * 431. - Benvenuto alla nostra ESECUZIONE 3 * 432. - Il Panteismo dell'Anima |trama = Diciassette mesi dopo aver perso i suoi poteri di Shinigami, Ichigo incontra Kūgo Ginjō, un uomo che gli chiede informazioni su suo padre Isshin. Nonostante Ichigo inizialmente lo ignori, venuto a conoscenza del fatto che egli è al corrente del mondo degli spiriti, decide di incontrarlo. Intanto, Uryū viene gravemente ferito da un misterioso assalitore, portando Ryūken a credere che il colpevole stia prendendo di mira i possessori di poteri spirituali. Kūgo presenta ad Ichigo i membri del suo gruppo, denominato Xcution, e spiega che essi sono Fullbringer, cioè persone che posseggono poteri spirituali, e che hanno intenzione di aiutare l'ex-Shinigami a riappropriarsi dei suoi poteri. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870219-3 |data italia = 12 gennaio 2012 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 433. - I Sei Fullbringer * 434. - BACCA NELLA SCATOLA * 435. - Panico alla Casa della Bambole * 436. - La Disciplina del Tempo * 437. - Rottura della Svastica * 438. - Abbattimento con la Nocca * 439. - Segnalibro Tagliente * 440. - Muta Amicizia * 441. - Riflettore Rotto |trama = Dopo aver appreso da Chad, entrato a far parte di Xcution, che i Fullbringer hanno ottenuto i loro poteri da incontri con degli Hollow, Ichigo decide di riottenere i suoi poteri da Shinigami e liberarli dalla loro connessione con gli Hollow. La componente di Xcution Riruka utilizza il suo Fullbring per far entrare Ichigo in una scatola e fargli affrontare una bambola in combattimento. L'ex-Shinigami riesce ad utilizzare il suo Fullbring attraverso il distintivo di sostituto Shinigami ed acquista un'abilità che ricorda i suoi poteri originali. Intanto, Orihime viene attaccata dall'uomo che ha ferito Uryū, Shūkurō Tsukishima, che finge di colpirla. Determinato a riprendere i suoi poteri, Ichigo prosegue il suo allenamento con un altro membro di Xcution, Jackie Tristan. |posizione template = coda }} Volumi 51-60 |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870272-8 |data italia = 1º marzo 2012 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 442. - Campo di Battaglia Superficiale, Altro Campo Abissale * 443. - Pericoli degli Stivali Sudici * 444. - L'INNALZAMENTO * 445. - IL RITMO OSCURO * 446. - IL RITMO OSCURO 2 * 447. - Carica * 448. - CARICAMENTO PER MENTIRE * 449. - Non essere una droga * 450. - Cieca Solitudine |trama = Rivelando di essere un ex-membro di Xcution, Tsukishima attacca la loro base. Tuttavia, dopo essersi scontrato coi suoi ex-compagni, oltre che con Ichigo e Chad, Tsukishima si ritira. Spronato dallo scontro, Ichigo prosegue l'allenamento per riprendere i suoi poteri. In questa seconda fase, l'ex-Shinigami affronta Ginjō in una dimensione che ricorda un videogioco, creata dal Fullbring di un altro membro di Xcution, Yukio, all'interno della quale viene assistito da Orihime che provvede a curare le sue ferite. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870291-9 |data italia = 10 maggio 2012 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 451. - Benvenuto alla Nostra ESECUZIONE 4 * 452. - erosione/implosione * 453. - Amicizia che Ti Toglie il Fiato * 454. - Far rinfoderare il violatore * 455. - Fine del Vincolo 1 * 456. - Fine del Vincolo 2 * 457. - Fine del Vincolo 3 * 458. - Fine di Tutti i Vincoli * 459. - Morte & Fragola 2 |trama = Con l'aiuto di Ginjo, Ichigo sviluppa completamente il suo Fullbring. Non molto tempo dopo, il ragazzo scopre che Tsukishima ha usato i suoi poteri per inserire la sua presenza nel passato di Yuzu, Karin e tutti i suoi amici. Kurosaki, assieme a Ginjō, attacca il quartier generale di Tsukishima, nell'intento di annullare gli effetti del suo Fullbring e riportare i suoi amici alla normalità. Anche Ishida raggiunge il luogo dello scontro e rivela che ad attaccarlo è stato Ginjō e che è lui il vero nemico. Kūgo spiega che la sua memoria era stata modificata da Tsukishima su suo stesso ordine, per rendere più credibile l'inganno. Successivamente, Ginjō estrae i poteri dovuti al Fullbring a Ichigo, ma in quel momento arriva Rukia che restituisce al ragazzo i suoi poteri di Shinigami. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870291-9 |data italia = 17 luglio 2012 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 460. - La Bacca della Morte Ritorna 2 * 461. - Viene il Nostro Turno * 462. - Perché Io Triste * 463. - Divisore Estremo * 464. - Camera Silenziosa, Cuore Rumoroso * 465. - Scarico del Cattivo Sangue * 466. - Invasore Urlante * 467. - UOMINI FORTUNATI * 468. - ATTACCA COME UNA LAMA * 469. - Lento Parapiglia di Pezza |trama = Riottenuti i suoi poteri da Shinigami, Ichigo e altri membri delle 13 Brigate, sopraggiunti sul posto, iniziano uno scontro con i membri di Xcution che hanno incrementato i propri poteri con quelli rubati a Ichigo. Giriko viene facilmente sconfitto da Kenpachi e Jackie da Renji, mentre Madarame riesce a sopraffare i colpi fortunati di Shishigawara. Nel frattempo, Hitsugaya cerca di sconfiggere Yukio per liberare i propri compagni dalle dimensioni isolate che questi ha creato con il proprio Fullbring e Byakuya inizia un difficile duello con Tsukishima. Impotente contro Rukia, Riruka la trasforma in un peluche incapace di impugnare la Zampakuto. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870386-2 |data italia = 6 settembre 2012 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 470. - Prega per i Predatori * 471. - Prega per i Predatori 2 * 472. - Requiem al Filo di Rasoio * 473. - Nemici nel Buio * 474. - CrediTre lettere di belive sono evidenziate in maiuscolo per formare la parola "lie" (bugia). * 475. - Ombre del Vincolo * 476. - IL PERDUTO * 477. - IL PERDUTO 2 * 478. - IL PERDUTO 3 * 479. - Addio alla Nostra Esecuzione |trama = Riruka racconta a Rukia di come Ginjo abbia salvato lei e gli altri dalla solitudine, e viene poi sconfitta con un espediente. Anche Byakuya riesce ad avere la meglio contro le subdole tattiche di Tsukishima, che viene ferito a morte. Ginjo rivela a Ichigo che il badge gli fu dato per controllarlo e spiarlo, un piano di Ukitake per far uscire allo scoperto Ginjo e così ucciderli assieme. Ichigo ha tuttavia cambiato la risoluzione dei membri della Soul Society, che ora vogliono osservare che decisione prenderà. Ichigo comprende le buone intenzioni di Ukitake e decide di continuare a proteggere gli altri, sconfiggendo così Ginjo, che muore dopo aver compreso i propri errori. Yukio assicura a Jackie che tornerà tra 3 anni per far lavorare per lui lei, Riruka, e gli altri Fullbringer sopravvissuti. Shishigawara porta via un morente Tsukishima disperato per la morte di Ginjo, ma che comprende così di non esser solo. Nella Soul Society, Ichigo chiede indietro il corpo di Ginjo per seppellirlo sulla Terra. Altrove, Riruka ringrazia dentro di sé Ichigo, dopodiché scompare nel nulla. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870418-0 |data italia = 8 novembre 2012 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 480. In prima pubblicazione - LA MILLENARIA GUERRA SANGUINARIA - La Guerra Sanguinaria * 481. - Lo Strappo * 482. - Cattivo Riconoscimento * 483. - Dichiarazione di Guerra * 484. - Il Barbuto * 485. - Pietre di Fondazione * 486. - La Cremazione Cremisi * 487. - Respiro Ma sono Cieco * 488. - Il Legame Dietro all'Esplosione * 489. - Marcia della Croce Stellata |trama = Moltissimi hollow vengono distrutti e il Capitano Mayuri Kurotsuchi comprende che è opera dei Quincy. A casa di Ichigo arriva un arrancar di nome Ebern che mostra i poteri di un Quincy. Ebern sfida Ichigo, provocandolo ad usare il Bankai per poterglielo sottrarre. Il Bankai non viene però rubato ed Ichigo sconfigge facilmente Ebern, costretto così alla ritirata. Nella Soul Society appaiono improvvisamente di fronte a Yamamoto degli intrusi del Vandenreich, e gli dichiarano guerra. Il Vice-Capitano della 1ª Brigata, Sasakibe, viene sconfitto e prima di morire comunica a Yamamoto che i nemici gli hanno sottratto il Bankai. Gli invasori si ritirano e nella Soul Society cominciano a scomparire anche molti civili. Ichigo viene raggiunto da Nel, che lo supplica di salvare l'Hueco Mundo, conquistato dal Vandenreich. Altrove, Ebern e l'arrancar che ha dichiarato guerra riferiscono all'imperatore del Vandenreich, che li uccide in quanto ha a disposizione qualunque arrancar, compresa la regina dell'Hueco Mundo Harribel, che tiene imprigionata. Ichigo, Urahara, Chad e Inoue raggiungono l'Hueco Mundo, dove Ichigo comincia a battersi col Quincy Kirge Opie. Approfittando dell'assenza di Ichigo, l'imperatore ordina di invadere la Soul Society. Kira scopre intanto che a far sparire i civili è stata la 12ª Brigata e Mayuri si giustifica a Yamamoto dicendo di averlo fatto per mantenere l'equilibrio tra le anime messo in pericolo dai Quincy, e che il responsabile di ciò è proprio Yamamoto in quanto 1000 anni fa non fu in grado di uccidere l'imperatore dei Quincy. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870478-4 |data italia = 21 marzo 2013 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 490. - Marcia della Croce Stellata 2 * 491. - Angelo Morto * 492. - Giustizia dell'Equilibratore * 493. - La Luce della Felicità * 494. - Il Capitolo Finale Parte Uno * 495. - Blues della Chitarra Sanguinante * 496. - Uccidi l'Ombra * 497. - Uccidi l'Ombra2 * 498. In prima pubblicazione - Il Salvatore Nero - L'Oscuro Salvatore * 499. - Salvatore Nel Buio |trama = Kirge ricorre alla tecnica Quincy più potente, il Vollständig, per tener occupato nell'Hueco Mundo Ichigo (considerato dai Quincy una delle 5 potenze belliche speciali). Contro Kirge interviene Allon, creato dalle Tres Bestias che erano state sconfitte in precedenza da Kirge, ma il Quincy si potenzia assorbendo il Reiatsu nei dintorni e lo stesso Allon. Utilizzando il suo Bankai, Ichigo supera il suo avversario costringendolo alla difensiva. Intanto gli ufficiali del Vandenreich, gli Stern Ritter, invadono la Soul Society e fanno strage di Shinigami, sconfiggendo anche Kira e alcuni ufficiali. I capitani Byakuya, Soifon, Hitsugaya e Komamura utilizzano il Bankai, che viene loro rubato. Il Bankai di Ichigo non può invece esser sottratto e Kirge viene sconfitto da Urahara, il quale apre un Senkaimon affinché Ichigo possa raggiungere la Soul Society e lo informa delle abilità di questi Quincy. Rialzatosi a stento, Kirge ferisce Urahara, Chad e Inoue e chiude il Senkaimon intrappolandovi Ichigo, rinchiuso in una gabbia di Reishi. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870516-3 |data italia = 6 giugno 2013 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 500. - Salvatore Nel Buio Profondo * 501. - Senti.Paura.Qui * 502. - Ciliegio Cadente * 503. - Ira come un Fulmine * 504. - Oltre il Tuono * 505. - Il Fuoco * 506. - Il Fuoco2 * 507. - Il Fuoco3 * 508. - Come un Fuoco Furioso * 509. - Cielo e Terra ridotti in cenere |trama = L'unità scientifica avvisa tutti gli Shinigami dell'imminente arrivo di Ichigo, ma viene attaccata da un nemico in grado di manipolare Jidanbō e gli stessi Shinigami. Kirge rivela intanto di aver ricevuto da Sua Maestà la lettera "J" (The Jail) e che la sua gabbia non può essere distrutta da Shinigami. Prima di poter attaccare Urahara e gli altri, Kirge viene però sconfitto da un misterioso guerriero. Byakuya viene battuto col suo stesso Bankai da Äs Nödt (Stern Ritter "F", The Fear), i cui colpi scatenano un'istintiva paura negli avversari. Anche Renji e Rukia vengono battuti, mentre Hisagi è impotente contro lo Stern Ritter che ha ucciso Sasakibe, ma viene salvato da Yamamoto. Il Quincy usa contro Yamamoto il Bankai del suo Vice-Capitano ma viene ucciso. Nel frattempo, dopo aver ucciso tre Stern Ritter, Zaraki si scaglia contro l'imperatore Yhwach, che però lo sconfigge facilmente e si pente di averlo considerato la potenza bellica speciale numero 1. Yamamoto giunge sul posto per uccidere Yhwach dopo 1000 anni, e sfodera il Bankai, che riduce in cenere tutto ciò che vi è nei paraggi, utilizzando come soldati perfino i subordinati di Yhwach uccisi 1000 anni fa. Sconfitto, il Quincy chiede perdono a Sua Maestà, rivelando quindi di non essere il vero Yhwach. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870551-4 |data italia = 5 settembre 2013 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 510. - L'Estinzione * 511. - Bisogna morire in piedi * 512. In prima pubblicazione - Tutto eccetto la Pioggia - Lo Stare in piedi in fiamme * 513. - Il Colpo della Luna Oscura * 514. - NATO NELLE TENEBRE * 515. - reliquie * 516. - LA COMPAGNIA ZERO * 517. - La Scalinata verso il Cielo * 518. - Il Progetto Stella Cadente (ZERO MIX) * 519. - CALDO, CALDO, CALORE * 520. - ASSASSINI NON MORTI |trama = Lo Stern Ritter "Y" Royd Lloyd aveva preso le sembianze dell'imperatore per intrattenere Yamamoto mentre Yhwach proponeva ad Aizen di unirsi a lui come potenza bellica speciale, ricevendo però un rifiuto. Yhwach li raggiunge e sottrae il Bankai a Yamamoto, dopodiché lo uccide dicendogli che si è indebolito rispetto al primo Gotei 13 fondato 1000 anni fa. Liberatosi, Ichigo tenta di fermare i nemici e risveglia il potere difensivo dei Quincy. Yhwach gli spiega che sua madre era una Quincy e di volerlo nelle sue truppe, ma è costretto a ritirarsi perché ignaro di essere da troppo fuori dalla "zona d'ombra", in quanto Aizen gli aveva alterato i sensi. Ichigo tenta di fermarli ma Haschwalth, braccio destro dell'imperatore, gli spezza il Bankai. La Soul Society si occupa dei feriti e Mayuri dice a Ichigo che un Bankai distrutto non si può riparare. I 5 membri della Compagnia Zero arrivano per portare Ichigo dal Re degli Spiriti, dove potrà rendere la spada simile a com'era, insieme a Byakuya, Rukia e Renji. Kūkaku Shiba li rispedisce dal Re, mentre Ganju si allena coi Fullbringer Ginjo, Tsukishima e Giriko. Gli shinigami vengono curati da Tenjirō Kirinji, che manda Ichigo e Renji dalla Guardia Reale successiva. Intanto, Kyoraku viene scelto come nuovo Comandante Generale, e ottiene dal Consiglio dei 46 di poter insegnare a Zaraki a combattere. Lo affida così ad Unohana, che è stata la Kenpachi della prima generazione, Yachiru Unohana. }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870662-7 |data italia = 5 dicembre 2013 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 521. A Piggy Party - Una Festa Ingorda * 522. Love It - Amalo * 523. Swords of Origin - Spade dell'Origine * 524. The Drop - La Caduta * 525. Edges - Limiti * 526. The Battle - La Battaglia * 527. Eliminate From Heaven - Elimina Dai Cieli * 528. Everything But the Rain - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia * 529. Everything But the Rain Op. 2 - The Rudiments - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia Op. 2 - I Rudimenti * 530. Everything But the Rain Op. 3 - Dark of The Moon - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia Op. 3 - Buio Della Luna |trama = }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870782-2 |data italia = 6 marzo 2014 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 531. Everything But the Rain Op. 4 - Dark of The Bleeding Moon - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia Op. 4 - Buio Della Luna Sanguinante * 532. Everything But the Rain Op. 5 - The White Noise - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia Op. 5 - Il Rumore Bianco * 533. Everything But the Rain Op. 6 - The Gravitation - Tutto Eccetto la Luna Op. 6 - La Gravitazione * 534. Everything But the Rain Op. 7 - Hole of Reproach - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia Op. 7 - Buco del Disonore * 535. Everything But the Rain Op. 8 - Defenders - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia Op. 8 - Difensori * 536. Everything But the Rain Op. 9 - June Truth - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia Op. 9 - Verità di Giugno * 537. Everything But the Rain Op. 10 - "Prinz von Licht" - Tutto Eccetto la Pioggia Op. 10 - "Principe della Luce" * 538. Standing On the Edge - Stare Sul Ciglio * 539. Prob-less, Progress - Senza problemi, Progresso * 540. The Sword Five - Le Cinque Spade |trama = |posizione template = coda }} Volumi 61-in corso |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870818-8 |data italia = 12 giugno 2014 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 541. THE BLADE AND ME 2 - LA LAMA ED IO 2 * 542. The Blade Is Me - La Lama È Me * 543. Letters - Lettere * 544. Walking With Watchers - Camminando Con gli Osservatori * 545. Blue Stripes - Strisce Blu * 546. THE LAST 9DAYS - GLI ULTIMI 9GIORNI * 547. Peace from Shadows - Pace dalle Ombre * 548. The Thin Ice - Il Ghiaccio Sottile * 549. The StormBringer - Il PortaTempeste * 550. Blazing Bullets - Proiettili Sfolgoranti |trama = }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-870850-8 |data italia = 9 ottobre 2014 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 551. The Burnt Offerings - Le Offerte Bruciate * 552. The Fundamental Virulence - La Virulenza Fondamentale * 553. Frozen Cross - Croce Ghiacciata * 554. Desperate Lights - Luci Disperate * 555. The Hero - L'Eroe * 556. The Wolfsbane - L'Aconito * 557. La sua vita è già stata gettata - La sua vita è già stata gettata * 558. The heart of the wolf - Il cuore del lupo * 559. The Night Right - Il Diritto Notturno * 560. Rages at Ringside - Rabbie sul Ring |trama = }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-880055-4 |data italia = 4 dicembre 2014 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 561. The Villain - Il Cattivo * 562. The Villain 2 - Il Cattivo 2 * 563. Superstar Never Die - La Superstar Non Muore Mai * 564. Red Bristled Kings - Re Con Le Setole Rosse * 565. God Like You - Dio Come Te * 566. What is Your Fear? - Qual è la Tua Paura? * 567. Dance With Snowwhite - Balla Con Biancaneve * 568. Hear.Fear.Here 2 - Ascolta.Paura.Qui. 2 * 569. The White Haze - La Foschia Bianca * 570. Closer, closer - Più vicino, più vicino |trama = }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-880055-4 |data italia = 12 marzo 2015 |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 571. a Devilish Perspective - una Prospettiva Diabolica * 572. The Blaster - Il Distruttore * 573. I Am The Edge - Io Sono Il Limite * 574. DEATH IN VISION - MORTE NELLA VISIONE * 575. The Killers High - L'Ebbrezza degli Assassini * 576. The Killers High 2 - L'Ebbrezza degli Assassini 2 * 577. Lama - (刃(やいば) Yaiba) * 578. The Undead 5 - Il Non-morto 5 * 579. The Undead 6 - Il Non-morto 6 * 580. The Light - La Luce |trama = }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-880191-9 |data italia = - |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 581. The Hero 2 - L'Eroe 2 * 582. The Headless Star - La Stella Decapitata * 583. The Headless Star 2 - La Stella Decapitata 2 * 584. The Headless Star 3 - La Stella Decapitata 3 * 585. The Headless Star 4 - La Stella Decapitata 4 * 586. The Headless Star 5 - La Stella Decapitata 5 * 587. The Headless Star 6 - La Stella Decapitata 6 * 588. The Headless Star 7 - La Stella Decapitata 7 * 589. The Shooting Star Project Old and New Trust - Il Progetto Stella Cadente Fiducia Vecchia e Nuova * 590. Marching Out the ZOMBIES - Emergono gli ZOMBIE * 591. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 2 - Emergono gli ZOMBIE 2 |trama = }} |isbn giappone = 978-4-08-880221-3 |data italia = - |isbn italia = |capitoli = * 592. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 3 - Emergono gli ZOMBIE 3 * 593. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 4 - Emergono gli ZOMBIE 4 * 594. Rubb-Dolls - Bambole di Gomma * 595. Rubb-Dolls 2 - Bambole di Gomma 2 * 596. Rubb-Dolls 3 - Bambole di Gomma 3 * 597. Winded by the Shadow - Avvolto dall'Ombra * 598. The Shooting Star Project Only Have to Beat You Mix - Il Progetto Stella Cadente Solo Batterti Mix * 599. Too Early to Win Too Late to Know - Troppo Presto per Vincere Troppo Tardi per Sapere * 600. SNIPE - CECCHINAGGIO * 601. VERGE ON VERMILLION - AL LIMITE DEL VERMIGLIO |posizione template = coda |trama = }} Capitoli non ancora in formato tankōbon I seguenti capitoli sono apparsi su Shōnen Jump in Giappone, ma non sono ancora stati stampati in formato tankōbon poiché i volumi di Bleach sono generalmente pubblicati ogni due o tre mesi. In quanto inediti nell'edizione italiana, i titoli non sono quelli ufficiali, ma mere traduzioni dei titoli originali. * 602. Bane Licking Good - Buono Leccar Veleno * 603. What The Hell - Ma Che Diavolo * 604. REVITALIZE - RIVITALIZZARE * 605. Don't Call My Name - Non Pronunciare Il Mio Nome * 606. Divine Division - Divisione Divina * 607. THE MASTER - IL PADRONE * 608. 黒より黒し - Più Nero del Nero * 609. "A" * 610. Mausoleum of Skulls - Mausoleo di Teschi * 611. DEATH OF THE SOUL KING - MORTE DEL RE DEGLI SPIRITI * 612. DIRTY - SPORCO * 613. The Ordinary Peace - La Pace Ordinaria * 614. KILL THE KING - UCCIDI IL RE * 615. All is Lost - Tutto è Perduto * 616. MIMIHAGI-SAMA - SOMMO MIMIHAGI * 617. Return of the God - Ritorno del Dio * 618. The Dark Arm - Il Braccio Oscuro * 619. The Betrayer - Il Traditore * 620. Where Do You Stand - Dove Stai Tu Note Collegamenti esterni * Sito dell'editore italiano. Categoria:Bleach Bleach